Coming Out
by gege qurban
Summary: Coming out of the closet isn't easy, especially when you come from a homophobic society. Re-writing of the first story with a different setting and style. AU. First generation fic. No main pairings.


I don't own anything. You don't have to read the first version to read this one. In fact, it's better to not read the first one.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Homophobia. That word always bothered me. It made it sound so simple; as if you can just be cured from your fear of homosexuality. Of course, I'm the only one in class who thinks that way. Everyone else thinks the opposite, that homosexuality is the disease, that it's the thing that should be cured. What a bunch of closed minded idiots. The ones who piss me off the most are two: Mandy Mellois; the school idol - also known as M.M- and Kesuke Mochida; her fan-boy. She thinks that men should only be with women, so that they should protect and spend money on. Pathetic. And he thinks it's "gross" and "unmanly" the idiot. Of course, the whole class has it's reasons, but these two stick out to me the most. The reason I have a huge problem with this ignorance is because I'm gay myself. But nobody knows that. Nobody can ever know that.

As my teacher helplessly try's to reason with these morons; I yawn and run my fingers through my curly green hair. She notices that and brings me into the "conversation," "Lampo, do you have anything to say about this subject?" she asks me gently, causing all eyes to turn on me. I gulp. All these people staring at me are making me nervous. "Um, I think that if they're in love, then we should leave them be." I immediately regret saying that, because they stare at me like I've just committed murder. Which I bet that in their point of view; it's just as horrible. "Um, I mean…." I'm speechless, I wish I know how I could change the subject. "Don't tell me," M.M starts, making the whole class turning to her direction. I immediately know what she's going to say, so I glare at her. For brief moments -without anyone noticing- we have a staring contest. My green eyes burning into her rose ones. I'm so distracted by her I don't notice Mochida finishing her sentence, "that you're a homo!" he shouts, putting his palm on his mouth dramatically. The whole class goes "ooooooh," and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at their stupidity. "That's enough!" Our teacher shouts, and as if of a cue, the bell rings. I grab my things and head for the door, but a hand wraps around my shoulder. "Hey come on man, don't be upset," Mochida tell's me, while dragging me outside. M.M comes to my left and starts justifying herself as well, "we we're just kidding you know, we know you're no faggot."

They disgust me, but I'm glad they said this before the rest of the class walked out. I yank myself away from Mochida, and tell them that I'm in a hurry. I walk away but over hear an interesting thing, "you really think he's gay?" "maybe, with he's pretty brother and all." I can't help but to chuckle at those words. If only Daemon herd them. My older brother, Daemon, is a senior in here. He's physically weak and really pretty; so people often assume that he's gay. Of course no one has the balls to say that to him or his brothers. I walk to the seniors section, where Daemon has just finished his last class. "How was your day?" I ask with a yawn, feeling really tired after a long day of school. I knew I should of had more of ten hours of sleep. "Not good, I got cough cheating in my Math exam," he replied with a pout, stomping in his steps."Knuckle is going to kill you," I sighed, speeding up to catch up to him. "Nufufu, silly brat, he's a priest. He'd never lay a hand on me," he says with a smirk, making me pout. "You'r 17, and I'm 15; so you have no rights to call me a brat. Besides, if he doesn't do anything, G defiantly would."

"I'd like to see him try," Daemon replied, looking back at me with a glare. "He might be able to control you, but certainly not me. Hell, Knuckle and Giotto have a hard time controlling me." "Father had hard time controlling you," I mumbled softly, but he still herd me, "damn straight he did." I sighed. Daemon can be so tiring sometimes. I don't understand how Knuckle says that we two are similar. Then again, we are both lazy selfish brats who always cause trouble. I've suddenly bumped into Daemon, who stopped for no reason. Or at least I think it's for no reason. Before I could say a word he says, "that cop guy is moving next door." I look at the same direction and see a handsome young man, with blond spiky hair, wearing a black shirt and pants moving his thing two houses down from ours. "Do you know him?" I ask, earning a nod. "Hey Lampo, you go ahead, I think I'll great our new neighbor," he said, making me gulp. I know this is not going to be good.

TBC

* * *

Was it good? Was it ok? Or was it horrible? Review and let me know.


End file.
